Gatoshinigami venturas!
by Zenaida Kuchiki
Summary: Ruki se convierte en niña-shinigami-gata,Ichi La cuidara mientras recupera su forma normal en ese lapso de tiempo el se dara cuenta de lo que siente por su "mascota"-Rukia- ,Hisana esta viva gracias a el sotaicho!y Bya-kun se trasformara en shinigami-Gato
1. El comienzo de el plan!

Holaaa Bueno qui vengo con mi 2 fic la verdad no se si les va a agradar ya q salió de mi loka cabeza n.n bueno aquí esta el orden de las cosas

-Dialodos-

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-ogichi shirosaki-**_

**Declainer: **Los personajes don únicamente de Kubo tite no mios y no saben cuanto los quiero para hacer escenas ichirukistas!T.T

Una mañana muy linda en karakura los pajaros cantaban las nubes se movían y hasta un pelinranja tenia paz(temporal) ya q su amiga salió a la Sociedad de Almas por un llamado q le hicieron

Ichigo al ver q la"enana" nunca llegaba decidió ir a la SS pasando primero donde el Tendedero Urahara

Hola kurosaki-san!-sañudo el del sombrero

Hola urahara-san quería ver si podía ir a la SS para q esa enana no la rapte de nuevo renji y byakuya-pidio el pelinaranjo

Creeme ichigo byakuya-bo esta muy ocupado en este momento para darle una sorpresa a Rukia-exclamo yoruichi apareciendo de la nada con una extraña sonrisa

Oh si tienes razón yoruichi-san!-expreso Urahara sacando su abanico-lo siento kurosaki-san pero no puedo dejarte marchar o arruinaras la sorpresa para byakuya y rukia y es muy importante para ambos!

Que! Pero yoruichi-san dijo que byakuya le dara la sorpresa no a los dos esperen esto es muy confuso!-grito exasperado el muchacho

Eso es porque un idiota como tu nunca entenderá las cosas ichigo-dijo yoruichi-bien ichigo por que no entramos y te cuanto en que consiste esa sorpresa que le darán a byakuya-bo y a rukia-comento calmada

Mientras en la Sociedad de almas

Rukia-llamo su hermano con su faceta de iceberg-Yamamoto sotaicho nos a mandado a llamar para una reunión

Si nii-sama!-dijo entusiasmada

Hola Kuchiki-saludo Ukitake a Rukia

Hola ukitake taicho como a estado?-saludo cortésmente

Bien Kuchiki pero sabes esta enfermedad es algo molesta aveces-comento el peliblanco

Ukitake taicho usted sabe porque nos mandaron a llamar solo a nosotros-pregunto intrigada

Ummm pues dejame decirte Kuchiki que solo nos han llamado para estar de "testigos" oculares de algo que tiene preparado Genryuusai-sensei para vosotros-explico el hombre enfermizo

Oh, Arigatou Ukitake taicho-agradesio la información recibida "_pero que estará pensando yamamoto-sotaicho"_ pensó la pelinegra

Silencio capitanes-sentencio Yamamoto ante el cuchicheo de los capitanes

Byakuya solo cerró los ojos, Ukitake suspiro y Rukia volteo a ver al sotaicho seriamente.

Bien estamos aquí para agradecerles a ustedes su ayuda contra el traidor de Aizen pero vamos a dar algo especial a los Kuchiki por su gran esfuerzo-expreso el anciano-Mayuri! Ya la trajisteis!

Si si no grite Genryuusai-sotaicho déjeme decirle que fue algo difícil lo que me pidió y claro fue muy interesante el proceso que se llevo a cabo y CLARO my experimento funciono correctamente y se encuentra aquí en este mismo instante-expreso mayuri con una sonrisa sádica-Nemu donde esta!-grito irritado-Nemu niña estúpida!-murmuro

Aquí están mayuri-sama!-dijo apareciendo con otra persona que era cubierta por una capa blanca hasta la cabeza solo se miraba la punta de un mechón dividido en dos sobre una pequeña nariz (solo de la nariz hasta la quijada se le miraba,la cara)

Rukia que estaba al lado de Byakuya le brillaron los ojos de la curiosidad y al parecer esto lo noto byakuya en el reatsu de Rukia por eso mismo dijo-Rukia calmate-sereno como siempre

Kuchiki Rukia-llamo yamamoto-debo pedirte que salgas inmediatamente de la reunión y vayas a la mansión Kuchiki ahí te esperara byakuya-ordeno el viejo

Rukia volteo a ver a su hermano que solo dijo-Hazlo-y sin mas se fue

"_Kuso… quería ver quien era esa mujer" _pensó enojada

Mientras en el mundo real un chico pelinaranja tenia plasmada una sonrisa casi imperceptible

"_Vaya..que suerte tiene esa enana..mira que conocer a su Hermana mayor q YA estaba muerta es maravilloso"-_penso-**"**_**pero mi rey no se ponga celoso si quieres tomo tu cuerpo y las asesino a ambas,cuando la reina este moribunda entonces yo"-dijo la voz interior de ichigo- " obligo a la reina a revivir a nuestra madre"**_

"_Callate estúpido no hables de mi madre como si fuera la tuya tu eres un monstruo yo no"-dijo mentalmente intentando callar su otro yo-"cállate nadie te ha llamado"_-ordeno mentalmente

Mientras en la Tienda Urahara

KISUKE URAHARA!-grito yoruichi-donde están las píldoras para convertirme en gato!-exigió la morena

y-yoruichi-san me confundi de frasco y le di el tuyo a Kuchiki-san y te di a chappy a ti!-exclamo preocupado

Kisuke sabes podríamos aprovechar esta situación-dijo yoruichi con una sonrisa maliciosa

c-claro yoruichi-san pero como?-pregunto nervioso

tengo un plan kisuke como sabes esas píldoras están hechas para mi especialmente verdad?-el tendedero asintió-entonces si Kuchiki las toma ocurrirá algo "malo" y byakuya-bo vendrá a investigar entonces cuando recuperemos las píldoras le dare unas en su tasa de te-explico ella con una sonrisa-y BAN, kisuke tendremos dos lindos semi-gatitos!

esta bien yoruichi-san ya se porque lo haras-dijo ya mas animado urahara-pero no los tendremos nosotros si no me equivoco-

No no kisuke no los tendremos pero ichigo tendrá uno y Hisana el otro pero debemos hacerlo antes de que rukia vea a hisana porque no saldrá muy bien MI plan!-exclamo alegremente la morena

Pero yoruichi-san recuerads la primera ves que te combertistes en gato te convertiste en una niña-semi-gato!-exclamo alarmado

Buajajjajaja-rio macabramente-ese es el punto imaginate a byakuya- bo de nuevo de niño y agregale la cola y orejas jajajaja-se burlava

Aveces pienso que es bipolar o Tessai le cambio a chappy por una píldora de las nuevas que invente-OH POR SIERTO PUBLICO ESTARA EN VENTA-para engañar a los arrancars(los distrae la doble personalidad y después cuando menos se esperan los atacan)mm mejor le pregunto a Tessai..

Continuara

Hola!

Se acuerdan q puse en mi perfil q iba a publicar mis historias bueno puex aquí esta una de ellas ummm esta nomas la quiero hacer de unos pocos capítulos asta la próxima! O y claro Un review?lo acepto con gusto también acepto tomatazos, quejas,trompones,etc.

Los quiere kuchikii-san ;)


	2. Desarrollando el plan!

Holaaa! Gracias a las lindas personas q me dejaron su review que son: elenita-chan(grasias me alegro que te entretuviera el fic al menos te hice reir,yo también amo a los Kuchiki!)Riosama (wiii me alegra que te interese este fic, y ichigo la protegerá de alguien quien ella hce mucho tiempo quiso matarla eso se resolverá dentro de unos capitulos mas o eso creo xD) Candy-chan (muchas gracias por leer mis dos fics,ya veras como es el plan de yoruichi, en este capitulo no te lo esplicare pero en el siguiente si!)Antes de seguir quisiera disculparme por no poder ecualizar antes bueno esque el profesor me dejo exponer los elementos de la Tabal periodica! Y Are un laboratorio del lo mismo y eso súmenle los examenes TAMBIEN SUMENLE QUEBRAR LA PARED DE LA ESCUELA asi que ya basta de excusas!

**Declainer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo no mio algún dia ire a japon a secuestrarlo xD

* * *

><p>En l a reunión de capitanes<p>

-Porfavor acérquese al capitán Kuchiki-Pidio yamamoto a la mujer encapuchada

Ella se acercaba con pasos lentos e inseguros a byakuya,quien solo atino a observarla detenidamente..

Ella se paro enfrente de el y byakuya estiro su brazo y lo poso en la capucha de ella,lentamente fue bajándola hasta quedar completamente descubierto ese rostro que tanto había deseado ver de nuevo

-H-hola-By-akuya-sa-ma-tartamudeo ella-mucho tiempo sin ver….-la interrumpió el pelinegro poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de hisana

-…..-silencio la mirada de byakuya era de ternura asía aquella mujer hisana al ver como le miraba se sonrojo y capto el mensaje de que no era necesario que hablara asi que guardo silencio mientras byakuya separaba su dedo y volteava a ver a el capitán general

-Gracias..-susurro

El sotaicho solo sonrio y –Gracias por havernos acompañado a cada uno de ustedes ahora pueden retirarse y Kuchiki taicho cuídense ambos-

-Hai-asintieron los presentes y se marcharon dejando a byakuya con hisana en el corredor de el escuadron numero uno

-Hisana…..-llamo a la joven

-Ha-hai byakuya-sama-contesto nerviosa

-¿Porque estas tan nerviosa?-pregunto algo incomodo por ser la causa de su nerviosismo de hecho el mismo estaba nervioso solo que lo ocultaba perfectamente

-Es que no le he visto durante mucho tiempo byakuya-sama-contesto _además puede que se halla enamorado de alguien mas en este tiempo-penso triste_

En eso byakuya le tomo el mentón-Mirame Hisana no pienses cosas que nunca podrán pasar yo amo y e amado a una sola mujer-dijo acercándose a su rostro-y esa eres tu-dijo besándole de forma tranquila, minutos después se separaron por falta de aire y hisana estaba sonrojada-eres muy linda sonrojada Hisana-susurro besándole la frente

-Byakuya-sama-murmuro hisana abrasándolo quien respondió su abrazo

Un poco lejos de allí se encontraba una mujer morena de ojos felinos y dorados observándoles con una sonrisa de ternura y alabes maliciosa-Valla valla byakuya-bo debe de estar muy feliz jejeje pero hisana estará mas feliz cuando se entere que su esposo es mas cariñoso cuando se convierta en shinigami-gato OH será un noble gatito!-rio-verdad kisuke?

El nombrado tenia una sonrisa perversa –asi es yoruichi-san asi es!-afirmo el hombre

No muy lejos de ahí en una mansión gigantesca estaba recostada una joven de ojos violáceos en el árbol de cerezo de el jardín del norte ahí asia mas frio y viento por lo tanto le encantava dar paseos o incluso dormir en ese jardín tenia los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos de su boca salía un aliento frio(como el ataque de sode no shirayuki cuando sopla)

-Rukia-sama-intento llamar la atención de su ama el sirviente llamado Taoko

-Mmmp-murmuro

-Rukia-sama Kuchiki-dono y Kuchiki-sama vienen en camino-dijo Taoko intentando levantarla

-Mmmp no importa Taoko-san a nii-sama no le importa que este aquí-susurro somnolienta-que! Espera dijistes Kuchiki-dono y Kuchiki-sama?quien es Kuchiki-sama?-cuestiono la joven completamente intrigada

-Bueno etto..es..ella…la…-comenzó a tituibiar Taoko-Rukia-sama siéndole sincero Kuchiki-dono me ordeno que no dijiese nada a nadie!-se excuso rápidamente

-Ummjumm-emitio la morena en señal de sospecha-Esta bien Taoko-san!-exclamo totalmente animada-_ya después le sacare información-penso _

-Bueno ire a preparar unas cosas con permiso Rukia-sama-se retiro el hombre

-Hola Kuchiki-san!-saludo el tendedero detrás de ella

-Kyaa!-se asusto la morena-NO HAGAS ESO URAHARA!-exclamo totalmente indignada

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san y cuando piensas volver a karakura?-pregunto detrás de su abanico

-No lo se no me han dicho que regrese a karakura-contesto secamente

-Oh! Fijate que por eso mismo estoy aquí Ukitake me dijo que regresaras recuerda que tu eres la shinigami encargada de esa zona-informo urahara

-Esta bien si Ukitake-taicho lo ordeno esta bien por mi asi!y adiós!-dijo la morena intentando irse pues el se miraba sospechoso y Rukia no era ninguna tonta ella sabia que urahara tramaba algo en SU contra.

-No tan rápido Kuchiki-san que te parece si vamos a mi tienda necesito hablar contigo y con kurosaki-san-le retuvo el comerciante

-Urahara si es para hacer publicidad de tus productos no quiero suficiente con que me dieras a kon!-espeto molesta

-Oh claro que no Kuchiki-san todo lo contrario después me visitaras mas seguido!-

-Mmmm claro ahí estare y si me disculpas tengo que irme si quieres que vaya a tu tienda-expreso Rukia

-Ahí te espero Kuchiki-san-se despidió el tendedero para encontrar a yoruichi

Yoruichi quien había presenciado la escena, haría el mismo procedimiento de transformación que en Rukia asi seria mas divertido

-Como te fue Kisuke?-pregunto

-Bien ella llegara a mi tienda-

-Bueno y asi comienza nuestro plan-indico ella sonriendo

Ya en karakura

-Rayos esto es agotador!-se quejo la pelinegra acabando de salir de el senkaimon

-Si claro-utilizo el sarcasmo el pelinaranja

-Calla baka! A ti nadie te pregunto!-

-Enana-

-Imbecil-

-Mandona-

-Niñato-

-Vieja-

-Naranja-

-Al menos yo no soy plano!-

-Almenos yo no soy una fresa gigante!-

-Callense los dos-intervino renji apareciendo de quien sabe donde

-Ahgs ya bino el cabeza de piña-bufo el fresita-kun

-Hola rukia pensé que estabas con Kuchiki-taicho-dijo renji

-Si asi era pero urahara me dijo que ukitake-taicho me requería aquí-

-Ah bueno entonces ire a descansar un rato últimamente hay muchos hollows-decia echándole todo el trabajo a su mejor amiga

-RENJI BAKA VEN! NO ARE TODO SOLA!-grito

-Ahí esta el inútil de ichigo que el te ayude!-grito ya muy lejos

-Rayos y yo que quería descansar-se quejo la ojivioleta

-Calmate no podría estar peor-animo ichigo

En eso un gran numero de hollows aparecieron y comenzó a llover

-Decias-dijo rukia con sumo fastidio

-Maldicion-bufo el joven mientras salía de su cuerpo

-Oigan si quieren les ayudo-grito urahara detrás de ellos

-Que? tu nunca nos ayudas!-dijeron molestos al unisono

-Claro que si los ayudo mejor vayan a la tienda ya que tu dijistes que irias Kuchiki-san!-dijo recordándole lo que había dicho a el tendedero

-Kuso Urahara no eres mi jefe yo hago lo que se me de la gana!-dijo molesta quien se creía para hablarle de esa manera!

-Calla enana vámonos ya urahara-san debe tener sus razones-dijo entrando a su cuerpo

-oh y Kuchiki-san tu gigai esta en una habitación dile a Tessai que te lo lleve!-dijo allejandose

-Vamonos-dijo ichigo comensando a caminar pero el idiota no se fijo que un hollow iba a caerle encima y no era para mas su tamaño era gigantesco

Como pudo Rukia enpujo al idiota para que no le cayera encima sufriendo ella el inpacto del hollow sobre su pequeño cuerpo Ichigo quien estaba en el suelo corrió rápidamente a auxiliarla

-E-res u-un idi-ota-dijo con dificultad,le había torcido el tobillo, le dolia la espalda y también tenia una cortada en el labio inferior Rayos un Dia perfecto para ella!

Ichigo le sujeto con cuidado y la coloco en su espalda mientras caminaba lentamente para no lastimar a la pelinegra

-Uhgg-se escucho un quejido por parte de la ojivioleta-Hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida!-ironizo

-Ummp-

-Ichigo a donde me llevas?-pregunto con su cara enterrada en la espalda del joven

- A la casa de Inoue-contesto

-Para que?-pregunto le molestaba un poco siempre tener que pedirle ayuda-Mira ahí esta la tienda Urahara mejor llevame ahí de todos modos Tessai-san sabe utilizar el kido curativo-

-No-dijo recordando como se había despertado ya se un buen tiempo con Tessai sobre el y no le agradaba que otro hombre que no fuera el estuviese en esa posición con SU rukia

-Porfavor-le susurro al oido

-Tsk… esta bien! Te llevare con Tessai-san pero yo estare contigo!-dijo un poco abochornado

-Gracias-susrro quedándose dormida en su espalda

El estaba soñando, Rukia le pidió algo y le agradeció! Era un milagro! El iba a ir a su casa a decirle a su "padre" que llegaría mas tarde de lo normal.

-HOLA HIJO ESTUPIDO!-grito Isshin dándole una patada voladora

-CALLA VIEJO TONTO!NO VES QUE RUKIA ESTA LASTIMADA!-grito el nombrado a todo dar

-QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!-grito la pequeña niña de gorra

-ONI-CHAN! OTOU-CHAN!NOOO!-grito la mas pequeña de todos

-QUE MI BELLA Y TERCERA HIJA ESTA LASTIMADA NOOOOU! ICHIGO BAKA TU DEBIAS PROTEGERLA!-grito decepcionado

-OIGAN AGANME EL FAVOR DE CALLARSE TODOS DE UNA MAL…!-fue interrumpida la pelinegra que "descansaba" sobre la espalda del pelinaranjo

-Mmm-¡rayos ichigo la había besado! Y para mas ella bien obediente se calla y sonrojada! Pero para mejorar la situación ichigo paso su lengua por su labio herido y eso iso que lloriqueara sobre sus labios!

-Lo siento te lo compensare después si? Pero ahora larguémonos a un lugar seguro antes de que el viejo se nos tira encima!-susurro en el oído de la pelinegra ya que ella estaba paralizada por la reciente acción, mientras que el la acomodaba entre sus brazos antes de salir disparado asia la tienda urahara.

-Q-ue!-auriculo la Kuchiki-Que demonios fue eso imbécil! Me dolio!-grito sonrojándose de nuevo

-Fue para que te callaras enana mis hermanas estaban ahí y no iba a permitir algún mal ejemplo para ellas!-se justifico

-Uhgg besas horrible sabes kurosaki-kun!-dijo en ese hermoso tono que hechizaba a ichigo-y además te aprovechastes de que me ardia el labio!

-Te quieres callar o te callo como antes?-pregunto de forma maliciosa

-…..-

-Asi me gusta-dijo ichigo por primera ves el había ganado una batalla verbal

-Kuso-murmuro la morena-

-Mira ya casi llegamos mejor descansa un poco-sugirio antes de que ella comensara otra pelea que talvez el ya no ganaría…

_Continuara….._

* * *

><p>Lo siento por tardarme tanto es enserio! Mmm no recuerdo nada en este fic además creo que se convertirán en gatos en un capitulo mas creo q me quedo aburrido pero la cosa es que a Ustedes les guste el otro capitulo lo intentare publicar rápido para que comienze la acción de los Kuchiki! U.u si algo no se comprendió se los explicare en un review o en la misma trama pero avísenme porfavor si?<p>

Me meresco un review? Creo que no tan siquiera perdónenme por la mala ortografía y por la tardanza…

pd: No soy buena en esto pero ago lo que puedo um a Candy-chan le debo una explicacion o eso creo pero si se lo explicare mas adelante T.T u.u


	3. Al fin Mision Cumplida Kisuke!

Hola bien este fic tardara en actualizarse, quiero decir tendré un paro de labores así que por lo tanto tardare pero antes quiero decirles porque motivos he visto que muchos han agregado esta historia a favoritos y realmente se los agradezco y al mismo tiempo pido disculpas por la tardanza, también porque he visto eso pensé en el 1 cap que tendría muchos reviews! Pero realmente hasta el momento solo tengo 4 y eso no me agrada total me decepcione de esta historia y por eso se me escapa la inspiración, pero bueno exijo reviews! No mentiras pero si déjenme uno no sean malos! Bueno sin más este capítulo se lo dedico totalmente a:

**elenita-chan:** Te doy las gracias por comentarlo/no como otros/ y leerlo(tu eres la única q me ayuda con el problema de los reviews u.u) ;D Arigato!

**Declaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kubo Tite y el fic no me pertenece tampoco, le pertenece únicamente a mi cerebro (¿?) xD

* * *

><p>Ichigo ya estaba llegando a la Tienda Urahara estaba algo cansado entro y maldijo su suerte llevo a Rukia a una habitación al parecer Tessai no estaba –Estúpido mentiroso Urahara-pensó el peli naranjo enojado pero se sorprendió de ver a Yoruichi con Tessai dándose algo por la hendidura de la puerta, observo como ella aparecia para abrirla e Ichigo intento acomodarse para que simulara que no pasaba nada<p>

-Kyaaaaaaaa!-grito Yoruichi asustada no se esperaba a Ichigo ahí tan pronto-Q-que diablos tramas para que yo saltara así Ichigo!-le reclamo "enojada"

-Mmm.. no te muevas mucho Imbécil me duele el cuerpo-reclamo la morena que venía medio dormida en sus brazos

-Oh Rukia-chan pasa para que Tessai te de la píldora para convertirte en ga—en.. en una shinigami saludable! si eso!-exclamo sudando ya casi les decía lo que tramaba

Ichigo la observo meticulosamente de pies a cabeza a Yoruichi le salió una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime al sentirse observada minuciosamente mientras Rukia entraba a la habitación

-Ahh-suspiro el Ojimiel-Sabes Yoruichi-san no te quedan las mentiras-le dijo viéndola sonriente

-¬¬ -calla ichigo-mascullo la peli purpura

- -.- - cara de ichigo-

-^.^- cara de yoruichi

-Bien tengo que ir a la Soul Society cuida la tienda mientras Kisuke regresa así que no hagas boberías Ichigo-dijo Yoruichi zafándose de ser descubierta

-Uff me pregunto qué trama Yoruichi-san?-susurro Ichigo mientras entraba en la misma habitación que entro Rukia hace unos segundos, observo todo ella recostada boca abajo y sin una sandalia y Tessai sobándole el tobillo adolorido al parecer todo iba normal hasta que

-Tessai-san Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-san Hola- dijo entrando el tendedero a la habitación con las mismas cositas que se llevo Yoruichi

-Eh Urahara-san dime que son esas como píldoras que tienes en la mano-pregunto curioso el pelo pincho

-Oh Kurosaki-san son para hacer que un Shinigami se sienta saludable-dijo el tendedero-eh etto porque preguntas kurosaki-san?-le dijo con las manos sudadas de nervios

-Uh? No curiosidad porque vi que Yoruichi-san llevaba unas a la SS-dijo como si nada

-Ok, como esta ella Tessai-san?-le pregunto el tendedero mas sonriente al ver a su objetivo en su trampa

-Bien ya no le dolerá ni la espalda ni el tobillo-dijo el Levantándose

-Bien , Puedes traer tres tazas de té por favor-le pidió a Tessai mientras que el asentía y se marchaba y a los segundos venia con la charola con te dándoles a cada presente su taza

-Oh Urahara dime porque hay mas hollows?-pregunto la ojivioleta/azul sentándose para tomar su te

-Porque al parecer alguien anda derrochando reiatsu-dijo viendo disimuladamente a Ichigo

-Mmmm no me sorprende-dijo ella a punto de tomarse el te pero en eso entra ururu y jinta le susurran a Urahara algo al oído

El se Levanta tira la volita negra al aire viene Jinta y la golpea con su bata de hierro haciendo que la píldora tome impulso y Rukia se la trague ahogándose con el mismo te LUEGO DE ESTO AMBOS DESAPARECEN

-Cof cof cof-

Ichigo se levanta y golpea suavemente la espalda de Rukia

-Enana estas bien? Oe contesta!-le exigió cuando vio que arriba de su cabeza corrían conejitos y tenía la lengua de fuera

-Que demonios le hiciste!-le grito a Urahara quien sonreía de sobremanera

-Nada Kurosaki-san solo le di la pastilla para que se sintiera mejor-le contesto él con suma "inocencia"

-I-ichigo…-susurro Rukia mareada-No me siento muy bien….-

-Ella no se mira bien esta peor que antes! Mírala esta pálida y parece una Idiota!-se quejo el molesto de la forma de darle el "medicamento a ella

-Oí….Cual de los dos es el Ichi verdadero?-dijo apuntando a el único Ichigo de la habitación pero claro parecía que estaba ebria

-Ichi'?-repitió el nombrado con una ceja alzada-_me gusta cómo suena eso-pensó-el la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió levemente, al ver que no resultaba la sentó en su regazo quedando recostada en el_

-Ya lo hiciste Kisuke?-dijo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Si ya está haciendo efecto mira-le indico el sombrerero al ver que la shinigami comenzaba a brillar de una azul/violeta intenso

-Oí que demonios le pasa!-miro como esta desaparecía de su visión-Oí donde diablos esta Rukia Urahara-san!-le grito fuera de sí al no ver a su pequeña shinigami cerca de el

-Cálmate Ichigo mira abajo-le dijo juguetona Yoruichi, el bajo su mirada y BINGO! Ahí había un pequeño bulto blanco en sus piernas, con cuidado lo levanto y se lo coloco en el brazo vio que era muy pequeño y que el rostro se lo cubría con el hakama blanco con cuidado lo removió y observo totalmente atónito a Rukia….

Mientras Ichigo estaba en shock Yoruichi y Kisuke salieron a conversar sobre su pequeña travesura y ahí estaba otro de sus cómplices Tessai

-Tessai-san como le quitaste la pastilla a Kuchiki-san?-pregunto el tendedero

-Fácil cuando le iba a quitar la sandalia le pedí que se recostara entonces con un ágil movimiento se la saque del hakama shinigami-explicó sintiéndose totalmente orgulloso

-Ohh bravo Tessai!-dijeron al unisonó los creadores del plan

-y Bien Yoruichi-san como te fue a ti?-pregunto Urahara

-Ah? A mí no me fue también no logre que se tragara completa la píldora…pero al menos el se convirtió en gato-shinigami….-dijo sonriendo

_Flash Back_

_Byakuya e Hisana estaban sentados en una habitación bebiendo te en silencio mientras que Yoruichi les observaba desde un árbol (cortesía que la puerta estaba abierta dejando ver el jardín)_

_-Y como ha estado Byakuya-sama?-dijo Hisana nerviosa tanto tiempo sin verlo y ahora se le hacía diferente porque él era capitán y tenia esos kensei-kan _

_-Mmmm…-Byakuya no sabía que responderle a su esposa después de todo este tiempo no se había puesto tan nervioso_

_Pero para salvación de Byakuya una "brisa" se vino desde el jardín asía la habitación, no fijándose ambos que él te de Byakuya chispeo un poco ya ambos habiéndose relajado tomaron sus tés una vez más cuando de repente Byakuya empezó a toser Hisana se levanto preocupada cuando vio brillar a su esposo de un tono rosa(Sembonsakura no pregunten) _

_Yoruichi sonrió satisfecha apunto de marcharse pero cuando observo más detenidamente el pelinegro solo tenía las orejas y la cola saliéndole de un pie ya que no tenía el orificio para sacarla, miro el suelo para ver si había fallado en dársela y vio muy cerca del lago la mitad de la píldora –Maldición no se ISO pequeño-pensó ella quizás la había apretado demasiado haciendo que esta se parta en dos….._

_Fin flash Back_

-Pero algo es algo-dijo el tendedero sonriendo-bien vámonos antes de que nos persigan los cuatro-

Ya adentro de la habitación Ichigo sin poder creérselo veía a Rukia dormir plácidamente tenia las orejitas abajo y así de pequeñita la hacía ver demasiado tierna a su parecer con cuidado se levanto y miro su vestimenta solo tenía el sita blanco con su sash ciñéndole su diminuta cintura

Vio el suelo y ahí encontró su kosode y hakamas negros con una pequeña katana las cogió y camino hasta su casa asombrado viendo a la pequeña "gatita" que llevaba en brazos, finalmente llego a su destino subió a su habitación rápido y deposito a Rukia en la cama y él se sentó a la orilla de la cama observándole meticulosamente

-_Se ve muy mona-pensó el ido viéndola_

Estaba en la posición que usan los gatitos cuando duermen, tenia los piecitos y manitas juntas con sus orejitas abajo dándole un aire inocente, de la nada se abrió el armario con un medio grito de kon pero lo que vio lo dejo perplejo su nee-san era una combinación de un gatito pequeño y de una niña shinigami

-WOW!-se escucho en la habitación

Mientras que en la SS

-Byakuya-sama-susurro Hisana sonrojada observando a su ahora esposo

Byakuya desviaba la mirada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus orejas estaban asía abajo haciendo que se mirase realmente tierno-Usted se ve realmente…-comenzó a decir ella

-No me lo digas Hisana porfavor-pidio el abochornado por la situación

-Pero usted se ve tan…..tan…..KAWAII!-grito abrazándolo y haciéndole cariñitos cosa que causo que el nombrado comenzara a ronronear

-Rrrrr….rrrrr-hacia sonidos moviéndose sutilmente contra Hisana cosa que a ella no le molestaba le movía las orejas le acariciaba el cabello

-Hisana ay algo que quiero pedirte-dijo avergonzado por lo que diría

-Adelante Byakuya-sama pídame lo que desee….-susurro ella

-Pues para eso necesitas unas tijeras…..-continuo el-pues yo quiero….yo quiero que me ayudes con esto-dijo agarrando su muñeca y poniéndola en su parte trasera haciendo que Hisana se sonrojase como un tomate ya tocando bien donde el pelinegro le indico sintió algo delgado dentro de su vestimenta con cuidado cogió la tijera e izo un agujero en su vestimenta shinigami sacándole una cola larga, delgada y negra

-Wow-susurro Hisana asombrada al ver salir semejante barbaridad-Byakuya-sama como escondió eso?-le pregunto consternada

-Me molestaba tenerla entre mis piernas, no me dejaba moverme bien-murmuro el bajito para que solo Hisana escuchara

Hisana Sonrió al ver lo kawaii que se miraba su esposo en esa forma, el se aproximo asía Hisana y comenzó a lamerle la cara con cuidado y ella comenzó a mimarlo como si de un gato normal se tratara entonces el comenzó a frotar su cabeza en Hisana reclamándola como suya…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya era de noche en Karakura y la pequeña gatita seguía durmiendo ya no tan plácidamente,

Estiro sus bracitos asía adelante amasando el colchón ya sintiéndose un poco mas consiente se despabilo y observo dormido a un Ichigo con Kon en su cabeza sentados en el suelo con la cabeza recostada en la cama ella se bajo de la cama y abrió sus ojos como plato

-QUE DIABLOS ME PASO!-grito al verse en un pequeño espejo que tenía guardado en el armario , su grito ocasiono que Ichigo despertara

-Mmm.. Uh? Enanita ya despertaste-dijo viéndola con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-Enanita?-dijo con una ceja temblándole-Cálmate enanita-dijo el acariciándole la cabeza ella se relajo ante la caricia y sus orejitas antes alzadas se bajaron y comenzó a ronronear de manera muy tierna

-Grrrrrr…. Ichi… rrrrrr-

Ichigo dejo de acariciarle la cabeza para cogerla en brazos y así comenzar a acariciarle la espalda cosa que izo que ella se frotara ronroneando contra el ya después bajo las escaleras y la coloco en el sofá tranquilamente él se fue a la cocina saco un viejo plato de comida para gatos lo lavo y le coloco un poco de leche para después ponérselo en el suelo cerca del sillón

-Umm Enanita ven-le indico a ella, Rukia frunció el entrecejo pero llego hasta el, Ichigo le indico que tomara leche, ella lo vio como analizándolo para luego oler la leche del plato, comprobando que no tenía nada se sentó (como cualquier gato) y poco a poco fue agachándose para tomar la leche ya estando a centímetros de comenzar a beberla el padre de Ichigo entra

-ICHIGOOOOO!-grito antes de darle un golpe paró en seco y sonrió de oreja a oreja pensando_-ellos dijeron la verdad-_

-Bien bien Ichigo-dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro muy sonriente viendo a la pequeñísima combinación de shinigami-gato

-Viejo verde tu sabias esto!-le grito enojado por la reacción de su padre pervertido

-CLAROOOOOOO! VEN MI AMADA TERCERA HIJA! VEN A MI RUKIA-CHAAAAAAN!-grito emocionado cogiendo a la pequeña que se encontraba bebiendo leche tranquilamente, causando que ella se asustara y saltara agarrada del techo

-Jajajajjajaja-reia el peli naranjo al ver a su ahora pequeña amiga como un gato asustadizo atorado en el techo

Ella frunció el ceño y se dejo caer siendo atrapada por Kurosaki Isshin quien le sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza como si se tratara de una pequeña bebe cosa que izo que ellas ronroneara suavemente

-Bien Ichigo de ahora en adelante quiero que la cuides! No ves que es realmente tierna….-decía asiéndole cariñitos –Oh y de ahora en adelante tendrás una aventura con tu Diosa de la Muerte...Disfrútala-le dijo dándosela en brazos, Ichigo sin querer comenzó a acariciarle de la misma forma que su padre y sin darse cuenta ella se volvió a dormir…

-Maldicion enana! Este se va a volver un problema para ti….-dijo el con una sonrisa muy maliciosa-Pagaras todos los golpes que me as dado….-

* * *

><p>Uffffffff! Un año sin actualizar o.O<p>

No prometo nada mejor solo que en el otro capi comienza todo lo bueno ;D

Review?

Kuchikii-san


End file.
